Love Versus Sin (Como algo tão bonito pode ser proibido?)
by IsabellaDiiniiz
Summary: Como duas pessoas tão distantes criaram laços tão fortes? Como um Templário e a Rainha da França se apaixonaram a ponto de colocarem tudo o que conheciam e acreditavam em risco?


_-Vossa Majestade! - escondeu bem o espanto em sua voz e na agilidade de seu corpo ao se curvar. Quando levantou a olhou nos olhos - pela primeira - Aconteceu algo no castelo? Onde está o Rei?_

_Por alguns segundos hesitei, meu único lugar seguro corria o risco de se esvair de minhas mãos como grãos de areia. Impulsivamente o puxei para que ninguém percebesse a reverência. - Filipe está bem, eu apenas precisava de ar fresco._

_Com um pequeno aceno nos despedimos, com medo do que poderia acontece demorei semanas para voltar ao meu esconderijo. _

_-Vossa Majestade, não deveria estar aqui._

_\- E você, Sir Landry, não deveria dizer o que a rainha deve ou não fazer._

_O homem, altivo e decisivo, estancou surpreso. Parecia até mesmo ofendido com o que escutou._

_Perdoe-me Rainha, como membro do Templo e amigo pessoal do Rei acredito ser meu dever protegê-la._

_Não será necessário Cavaleiro, estou segura. _

_Desde menina, quando cheguei à França com minha mãe, caminhava pelas ruas da cidade. Gostava de ver as pessoas, conhecer como era a vida fora do Castelo. Admirava a simplicidade. Depois de coroada, ainda muito nova, saia com Filipe, escapavamos dos guardas reais e juntos desbravamos a cidade. Com o tempo os assuntos competentes ao Rei roubaram a vivacidade dele mas eu continuei com meu refúgio._

_Algumas semanas se passaram e decidi voltar a me aventurar pelas pequenas ruas do comércio, tinha visto Landry algumas vezes no Castelo e em nenhuma delas ele tinha dado sinais de que ia revelar seu segredo._

_Eu gostava de caminhar entre meu povo, me camuflar e ser parte de uma realidade que diariamente só faziam parte de minha vida através de protocolos reais._

_Passei por um grupo de crianças que brincavam descalças em uma calçada, gostava de crianças e meus filhos há muito haviam deixado a infância. Brincava com a menor delas quando uma pequena confusão de pessoas acabou me empurrando em uma viela. Bati contra um corpo alto, que imediatamente identifiquei como sendo de um homem, e virei-me rapidamente para me desculpar ao mesmo tempo que recolocava o capuz da capa que usava, receando ser reconhecida. _

_-Desculpe-me senhor, eu.. - parei no instante em que identifiquei o homem em minha frente, ele com certeza conhecia meu rosto e nenhum capuz iria mudar isso. Suspirei e continuei, já havíamos passado por aquilo antes e com um aceno discreto cumprimentei-o - Sir Landry._

_-Minha Rainha, parece que não está muito habituada com as ruas da cidade._

_\- Joana, por favor. Creio que tem razão, não venho aqui há algum tempo. - um lapso de coragem surgiu em algum lugar em minha cabeça e antes mesmo que eu pudesse ponderar se era adequado as palavras saíram de minha boca - Talvez eu deva voltar aos meus aposentos, me acompanha? - Obviamente ele não esperava o convite e me olhou com receio. - Não acredito que seja bem visto um Templário andar sozinho com a Rainha._

_Por favor, pare de se referir a mim assim, ao menos fora do castelo. Além do mais, posso afirmar que ajudar uma mulher desamparada é de bom grado. Me acompanha?_

_Ele assentiu, e caminhou sempre um passo atrás de mim por todo o percurso, sem questionar. Quando desviamos do caminho que ia ao castelo me alcançou, não sem antes certificar-se de quem não nos olhavam - Para onde estamos indo?_

_-Você vai ver. Não é como se fosse correr algum perigo ao meu lado._

_Na metade do caminho comecei a ponderar se o que estava fazendo era sensato,e conclui que com certeza não era, mas eu não sentia vontade de parar._

_-Chegamos Sir Landry, fico por aqui._

_-Majestade?_

_Ele estava confuso, uma expressão que eu não sabia definir bem. Talvez desapontamento ou frustração. _

_Bom, é aqui que fico, está dispensado e agradeço a companhia._

_Estamos longe do Castelo, não posso deixá-la aqui._

_O que pretende? Me levar ao Rei e dizer que me achou perdida pela cidade? - Não esperei por nenhuma resposta, juntei o restante de coragem que tinha e o puxei para o corredor que antecedia a entrada de meu esconderijo. Landry estava estarrecido, se quisesse me renderia ali e pararia o jogo, mas ele não o fez, o que me encorajou. Alguns minutos e metros depois estávamos com os corpos grudados em frente à porta que por anos foi o meu maior segredo - Quando crianças, Filipe e eu costumávamos fugir do palácio e brincaram com as crianças da cidade. Sempre que posso, venho aqui. - Enquanto falava abria a porta, entrei sem me preocupar em convidá-lo, sabia que ele viria - Filipe incorporou a coroa, eu não._

_É uma ótima Rainha._

_Eu sei, mas as vezes quero ser apenas Joana. - não planejei como queria terminar aquela conversa e menos ainda o motivo de estarmos falando sobre aquilo - Como foi sua infância Landry?_

_Eu cresci no Templo._

_Não sabia que permitiam crianças no Templo._

_Não permitem. Eu segui Godffrey e ele cuidou de mim._

_E seus pais?_

_Não os conheci._

_Bom, suponho que não importe mais agora que carrega essa armadura. Parece ser pesada. _

_Não tanto quanto sua coroa, aparentemente. _

_O que faz pra se distrair?_

_Não me distraio, sou um Templário todo o tempo._

_Não posso crer que não se canse nunca._

_Por que me trouxe aqui Joana?_

_Sinto falta de alguém para conversar, de preferência alguém que não seja obrigado à isso._

_E que, eventualmente, não seja coagido à contar ao Rei suas aventuras. _

_Avancei alguns passos até ficar cara a cara com ele. De perto, na luz, conseguia ver os detalhes. A barba volumosa escondia belos lábios, os olhos impenetráveis eram negros e grandes. Dois palmos de altura o separavam de mim e de perto a armadura parecia ter peças demais. _

_A não ser que anseie ver a Rainha enforcada._

_Senti o coração gelar quando ouvi as batidas na porta, há anos aquele era meu esconderijo, ninguém nunca havia entrado lá. Até duas semanas atrás... As batidas cessaram por alguns segundos e voltaram seguidas de uma voz abafada - Sou eu, Landry._

_Landry? Senti um incomodo no pescoço, ele tinha contado a Filipe, eu seria enforcada por trair o Rei. Demorei alguns segundos mas abri a porta. - É tarde, o que faz aqui?_

_Perdoe-me. Vi a luz da vela._

_Como posso ajudar?_

_Preciso conversar com alguém - sua voz vacilou - que não pense como um membro do Templo... - estava apreensivo, nervoso e claramente arrependido de ter ido até lá - me desculpe Vossa Majestade, não deveria estar aqui._

_Entre - Sob a luz da vela consegui ver o suor em seu rosto, parecia cansado, nervoso, o peso da armadura fazendo seus ombros e costas cederem quando se sentou aos pés da cama._

_O que faz quando não concorda com alguma decisão de Filipe?_

_Eu sorrio, peço licença para me retirar e venho pra cá._

_Não tenho como fugir do Templo ou de Godffrey._

_Não é uma fuga, eu entendo minha função e a exerço._

_Minha função é lutar por Deus, foi pra isso que me dediquei toda a vida e agora recebo ordens para ensinar crianças._

_É mais nobre que servir de adereço ao Rei._

_Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama, ficamos algum tempo em silêncio. Não desconfortável, não constrangedor, apenas silêncio, eu me sentia uma cúmplice do segredo dele e acreditava que ele poderia ser do meu. Eram segredos que jamais contaríamos para outra pessoa, confissões que pra sempre nos ligariam de alguma forma._

_Tire a armadura, fique aqui esta noite. Voltarei ao palácio._

_Preciso voltar ao Templo._

_Eu tenho frutas e vinho, alimente-se e durma. Não sentirão falta de um de vocês._

_Me aproximei e com cuidado toquei seu ombro, o corpo forte tremeu sob meus dedos - está tudo bem - com certa dificuldade desencaixei as presilhas que seguravam a capa e a coloquei de lado na cama, quando encostei na peça de ferro senti sua mão quente tomar minha própria, negou ajuda com um gesto discreto e livrou-se do peitoral em segundos. A placa de metal fez um barulho desnecessário mas cessou rapidamente. Ajudei-o com a cota de malha que pesava mais do que eu imaginava e não pude deixar de observar o homem que se revelava. Algumas cicatrizes se espalhavam pela extensão dos braços, peito e costas mas em nada prejudicava o conjunto. _

_Tinha o tronco largo, os braços pareciam desenhados pelos treinos com espada e não pude deixar de imaginar sob aquele corpo.___

_Servi uma taça de vinho e ofereci a ele, bebeu sem pensar e enquanto o fazia senti que estávamos indo longe demais._

_-Obrigado Vossa Majestade._

_-Durma Landry, descanse. _

_-E depois?_

_-Quando acordar amanhã ainda será Sir Landry, mas aqui poderá ser apenas você. Será sempre bem vindo. A janela tem acesso ao mercado, a propósito. _

_Sai rapidamente e tranquei a porta, sem olhar para trás._

_Na manhã seguinte Landry não dormia mais onde o havia deixado. O único vestígio da noite anterior era o cheiro na cama, o único sinal de que ele havia escutado meu conselho._

_Eu não acreditei a princípio, parecia inacreditável que até ali, em sua ignorância, Filipe conseguiria tirar de mim a alegria. Há anos não me sentia feliz, viva, com alguém. Filipe tinha tirado de mim a infância, a juventude, os filhos e agora o único cuja presença me fazia feliz. Eu estava revoltada e sabia perfeitamente que era um sentimento demasiado grande de sentir por um amigo, os encontros com Landry estavam mais frequentes, as conversas mais pessoais e a tensão quando estávamos juntos parecia cada vez mais delicada. Demonstrar o ciúmes que sentia seria confirmar minhas intenções mas em meio ao nervoso não pensei nisso._

_-Aulas de espada? Vão cavalgar juntos pelo vale também?_

_-Joana, por favor._

_-Não Landry, não me peça nada. Ele consegue tudo o que quer o tempo todo. - eu estava chorando,nas lágrimas brilhando como cascata pelo rosto e percebi no tom de voz dele quando respondeu que ele não estava preparado para aquilo - até você._

_-Joana, não chore. - avançou alguns passos quando escutou o choro, tentou me abraçar mas eu me desvencilhei - ele me pediu para treiná-lo pessoalmente, somos amigos. E entre nós, nada vai mudar._

_\- Amigos? Experimente dizer à ele que nós encontramos._

_As luzes do salão me deixavam tonta, nem mesmo o vinho e a música que eu tanto gostava me deixaram felizes aquela noite._

_Filipe me pegou pelo braço e me guiou até o centro do salão onde estava Landry, o cavaleiro ajoelhou-se rapidamente - Landry é nosso convidado hoje minha Rainha. - assenti com a cabeça e não consegui responder de imediato, Filipe não notou pois alardeou a notícia para todos os presentes com um gesto exagerado - Sir Landry acaba de ser nomeado meu professor de luta com espadas._

_-Sir Landry, seja bem vindo._

_-Agradeço Vossa Majestade._

_Filipe agia como uma criança mimada e seu novo brinquedo, exibia o cavaleiro como se fosse um troféu por algo que ele nem mesmo tinha se esforçado para conseguir. _

_Aquele teatro me enojava e me retirei o mais rápido que meus bons modos me permitiam. _

_Naquela mesma noite Landry me visitou, chegou discreto como um gato, através da janela. _

_-Notei que saiu cedo do salão, imaginei que estivesse aqui._

_-Sentiu minha falta?_

_-A festa não estava tão boa sem você._

_Pela primeira vez desviei o olhar do seu, não éramos inocentes para fingirmos que nada estava acontecendo entre nós, porém nenhum dos dois queria ou sabia como assumir._

_-Elas nunca são boas. - suspirei e como se ele não estivesse ali comecei a despir-me enquanto falava - deve acostumar-se..- primeiro o pesado casaco de pele - parece que você é o novo hobby de Filipe - em seguida a capa que usava sobre o vestido simples - ele gosta de festas.. - quando comecei a abrir os botões do vestido, o ar já estava denso no pequeno quarto._

_-Joana, eu.. preciso ir._

_\- Não vá, tenho certeza que seus companheiros entendem que as festas reais podem ser demoradas.._

_\- Joana, por favor, não. _

_Me aproximei, ignorando totalmente os protestos de Landry. Ele estava imóvel, era um homem feito e parecia não saber o que fazer._

_Qual o problema cavaleiro?_

_Não podemos fazer isso. Eu sou um monge e você é a Rainha._

_Sua Rainha, bem observado._

_Joana.._

_Segurei suas mãos e as levei até o decote no vestido, os dedos tão ágeis com a espada pareciam nunca ter tido contato com qualquer coisa parecida com botões, enquanto os meus já sabiam exatamente o que fazer para se livrarem da armadura. As mãos de Landry estavam geladas e tremiam, não notei imediatamente o motivo, quando me dei conta quase ri, a natureza do nervosismo não era o voto de celibato ou minha posição. - Landry, já esteve alguma vez com uma mulher? - Seus olhos encontraram os meus pela primeira vez aquela noite - desconcertados, quase ingênuos - nenhuma palavra era necessária. Ergui meu corpo até que meus lábios encontrassem os dele, continuavam frios e ele parecia confuso sobre o que deveria fazer, mas ainda assim era bom - Não tenha medo - Tirei a cota de malha e desamarrei a túnica que cobria o peito dele, sua respiração estava tão pesada que pude sentir sua pele se mexendo sob meu toque. Não tirei sua calça de imediato, dei alguns passos para trás, meu vestido estava completamente aberto mas ainda cobria meu corpo, olhando em seus olhos fiz com que o tecido deslizasse por meus braços e caísse no chão, me deixando nua. Landry era uma mistura de medo, negação e admiração. A visão o agradava e amedrontava ao mesmo tempo. Eu não era perfeita, meu corpo trazia as marcas dos filhos que trouxe ao mundo mas eu tinha consciência de que era agradável de olhar. Sem tirar os olhos dos dele me aproximei e o toquei. Segurei com firmeza seu membro por cima da calça e isso pareceu despertá-lo do transe. Como se tivesse desistido de lutar passou os braços em volta de minha cintura e me trouxe para perto de si. Buscou meus lábios e me beijou, não melhor do que a primeira vez mas com muito mais convicção._

_Me diga o que fazer._

_Abri o cinto que segurava sua calça e sem que precisasse pedir ele continuou, até ficar completamente nu. Não estava mais inseguro, ao menos fingia bem. Puxei ele até a cama e o coloquei sentado, me sentei por cima, as mãos dele me segurando como se guardassem um tesouro frágil - não vai me machucar - sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti a pele dele se arrepiar. Eu estava no controle. _

_Comecei beijando seu pescoço, seu ombro, braços e a cada sensação que causava conseguia sentir a força que ele fazia para não deixar seus dedos me apertarem mais do que deveriam. Deitei Landry no colchão gasto - gosta do que vê Cavaleiro? - suas mãos estavam em minha cintura e a resposta veio através do toque delas que rapidamente alcançaram meus seios e os tomaram com vontade. Ele se divertiu por algum tempo ali mas estancou novamente quando eu interrompi suas mãos e segurei seu membro novamente, com a cabeça ele entendeu e assentiu. Me encaixei sobre ele com todo o cuidado que consegui e pela primeira vez um gemido escapou por entre seus lábios, ele era quente, forte, e estava completamente entregue. Me contive por pouco tempo, em minutos eu também gemia e me movia cada vez mais intensamente. Nossas peles estavam úmidas, escorregadias, fervendo e trêmulas ao toque. Só consegui pensar um instante antes e me levantei no momento certo. _

_Deixei meu corpo cair ao lado dele e ele se virou, buscando fôlego, começou a falar mas o impedi com um gesto. Não era momento de conversa._

_Passamos minutos, talvez horas, deitados. Landry parecia perdido em outro lugar e eu só pensava em como voltaria a olhar para Filipe depois de ter Landry em minha cama._

_Landry quebrou o silêncio sem cerimônia, sem hesitar e sem que eu pudesse impedir - O que acabamos de fazer poderia me levar diretamente ao exílio ou a forca, e acredito que você também. - tentei impedi-lo novamente, não queria ouvir aquilo, mas ele se negou a parar - Como deixamos chegar à isso?_

_Eu estava confusa, minutos atrás ele parecia encantado, feliz, e durante todo esse tempo nos encontrando não parecia infeliz ou incomodado._

_-Landry, somos adultos. Desde a primeira vez que você entrou neste quarto já poderíamos ser acusados de traição. Está arrependido?_

_Eu havia me levantado e, enquanto falava, tentava recolocar o vestido. Um silêncio ensurdecedor se instalou diante da minha pergunta e depois de segundos intermináveis ele continuou - Não estou arrependido. Estou confuso, nunca havia sentido nada por nenhuma mulher. _

_Sua voz era fraca, como se dizer aquilo em voz alta fosse tornar o pecado real, como se as palavras fossem a confissão que o tornaria culpado. _

_Para mim, escutar que eu era a primeira mulher que despertara algo nele me fazia sentir especial, feliz e levemente orgulhosa. _

_-Você pode sair por aquela porta e não voltar mais, se assim preferir._

_-Joana, aqui é o único lugar que eu quero estar._

_Já faziam algumas semanas que eu acompanhava a mulher pelas ruas. Usava roupas simples e muito discretas, sempre com o capuz escondendo boa parte de seu rosto. Um disfarce quase perfeito, para a maioria ela passava despercebida mas não pra mim._

_Notei o brilho em sua mão quando, por um descuido, o anel brilhante apareceu por poucos instantes quando a manga de sua capa escorregou com um movimento negligente._

_Não reconheci dessa primeira vez, depois do ocorrido passei dias tentando chegar mais perto, observar e tentar entender quem era aquela mulher. _

_O que uma nobre estava fazendo nas ruas do mercado de Paris? _

_A comprovação veio em uma manhã nublada, as ruas não estavam tão cheias no mercado porque em alguma das ruas paralelas a população havia encurralado um estrangeiro que vinha causando tumulto, eu me dirigia ao foco do problema quando a avisei. Reconheci sua silhueta e me posicionei de forma que pudesse ver sem ser visto._

_Demorou alguns minutos mas ela finalmente olhou, seu rosto era incrivelmente lindo e bem reconhecível. Mesmo sem a coroa e os penteados elaborados qualquer um que olhasse aqueles olhos uma única vez os reconheceria._

🗡️

_Acompanhei com o olhar a mulher que se esquivava da multidão e caminhava em direção às estreitas ruas saindo do mercado popular. Naquela tarde eu falaria com ela, de um jeito ou de outro. _

_Com cuidado para não alertar a população, a segui o mais rápido que pude e consegui um atalho que me levaria exatamente à ela._

_A expressão de surpresa quando me reconheceu quase me fez rir. Ela era muito mais encantadora de perto._

🗡️

_Eu realmente não tinha motivos para segui-la até onde quer que fosse. Eu sabia que ela conhecia as ruas de Paris tão bem quanto qualquer morador, sabia que ela não queria chamar atenção e, claro, não era parte do meu trabalho escoltar a rainha. Mesmo assim a acompanhei._

_Um templário, o que eu ainda era até o momento, não deveria ter posses, desejos, ambições e vontades a não ser sua missão com Deus. Eu, seguramente, sabia disso e respeitava em absoluto a ordem até então._

_Eu queria estar com Joana, gostava de acompanhá-la de longe e de perto parecia que meu corpo não atendia aos apelos racionais da mente._

_Alguma coisa naquela mulher me intrigava e eu queria descobrir o que era._

_A casa era pequena, abafada e escura, não diferente de todas as outras da cidade, porém extremamente destoante da realidade do castelo em que Joana vivia, mas parecia servir ao propósito dela._

🗡️

_Desde que segui Goddfrey minha vida tinha sido observá-lo e me inspirar no homem que me salvou._

_Me encantei pela vida na ordem, pelos princípios e pela causa e ainda menino decidi que aquele era meu destino, se não fosse porque outro motivo Deus havia me juntado aquele homem? _

_Cresci sob os cuidados clandestinos de cada membro da ordem, que cuidavam de mim como um irmão mais novo. Aprendi a orar, aprendi a lutar, aprendi irmandade e a ter fé._

_Tudo era resolvido por ela e através dela eu encontrava estímulo para seguir em frente. _

_Na adolescência, quando adquiri idade suficiente para iniciar meu desenvolvimento na ordem, eu já conhecia a rotina, a filosofia e já amava aquele lugar como minha vida. _

_Era promissor, ia bem em todas as tarefas que me eram atribuídas e as fazia sem reclamar, ou questionar. Não havia nada que me separasse do meu objetivo se me tornar um templário. _

_Uma noite, um grupo grande de iniciados saíram em caravana para um vilarejo próximo à Paris, uma missão fácil que sem maiores problemas fechava nossa última etapa para a entrada oficial no templo. _

_Relaxei, pela primeira vez em anos. Bebemos como velhos porcos, nos embriagamos e pela primeira vez - ao menos pra mim - sentimos o corpo quente de uma mulher. _

_Me lembro de poucos detalhes, lembro que ela cheirava a flores e álcool, que seu rosto era gracioso mas não combinava com o sorriso malicioso que ostentava. Lembro dos lábios vermelhos em minha pele e lembro de minhas mãos passeando por seu corpo esguio. Mais nada. Devo ter bebido o suficiente para não conseguir tirar as calças, pois quando acordei estava sozinho no quarto bagunçado__**. **_

🗡️

_Minha relação com Filipe se estreitava ao mesmo passo que a relação com Joana, desde o episódio com os ladrões na estrada ele parecia decidido a me manter por perto e eu, ao menos a princípio, não me incomodava em estreitar a amizade com o Rei. _

_O convite para dar aulas de espada foi inesperado mas não me pegou de surpresa, era natural que ele quisesse aprender a se proteger depois de quase ter morrido. _

_Acertamos alguns detalhes e no pátio principal do Castelo, quando voltava ao Templo encontrei a Rainha. Passeava com sua dama pelos jardins e estancou quando me viu, nos cumprimentamos e trocamos algumas palavras vazias antes de chegarmos ao que nos interessava de fato _

_Imagino que tenha muitos compromissos no Templo Sir Landry._

_Não hoje Majestade, pretendo resolver alguns assuntos particulares na cidade._

_Não costumávamos combinar nossos encontros, não haviam meios seguros de como fazê-lo, logo todos eles se davam ao acaso ou quando conseguíamos pequenos instantes para trocarmos algumas palavras. _

_Enquanto falava a olhei nos olhos, esperando que ela entendesse o recado, nos despedimos e quando montei meu cavalo escutei ela dispensar a dama de companhia._

_A cidade estava cheia e a para não levantar suspeitas a esperei no quarto, não sabia explicar o motivo mas eu queria explicar pra ela que eu havia aceitado o convite de Filipe. Ela demorou e quando chegou tinha o rosto vermelho da caminhada, que piorou com a notícia._

_A reação dela foi a pior que eu poderia imaginar, ela esbravejou e claramente estava com ciúmes. De quem?_

_Escutei tudo o que ela tinha para desabafar e senti uma mistura de sentimentos que não deveria estar ali._

_Como dizer que estar com ela era importante pra mim e que eu realmente considerava Filipe um amigo?_

_Nem eu mesmo entendia e não tinha argumentos para me defender._

🗡️

_Godffrey escondia algo, há dias vinha agindo de forma suspeita, se esquivava de momentos em que ficaria sozinho com alguns de nós e recusava minha companhia._

_Eu o amava, genuinamente, como um filho ama um pai e admira um herói. Não entender o que se passava me atormentava. _

_Por semanas evitei Joana, fingi que nunca havíamos conversado ou estado juntos mas algo sobre aquele encontro ainda me intrigava._

_Quando recebi uma ordem direta de Godffrey que ia contra tudo o que eu acreditava corri ao encontro dela. Por anos, após a perda do Graal, deixei claro as minhas intenções de voltar a luta e por anos estivemos parados. _

_Quando fui incumbido de cuidar dos iniciados me revoltei, não era hora daquilo, me frustrava e meu mestre parecia não se importar. _

_Me senti triste e perdido e caminhei sem rumo por horas. Inconscientemente, ou não, fiz o caminho até o pequeno quarto que havia conhecido algumas semanas antes. Pensei muito antes de decidir entrar, considerei entrar e aguardar que ela chegasse ( se é que chegaria) mas me pareceu uma péssima ideia, pensei em ir embora e evitar o contato com ela, seria a decisão certa mas não acalmaria os sentimentos em meu peito, por fim fiquei sentado próximo do local por algum tempo, e quando a luz de uma vela apareceu decidi avançar._

_Aquela noite, dormi como não fazia há tempos._

🗡️

_Na segunda vez que a visitei não estava me sentindo mal, ao contrário, estava feliz e queria dividir com ela._

_Por horas esperei em um local de onde conseguia observar a janela do quarto, apenas quando anoiteceu é que viu uma movimentação nas cortinas e a luz tímida de uma vela._

_Escalei pela janela, decidi que não daria tempo de ir pelos corredores e ela poderia ir embora._

_Bati antes de entrar e quando não escutei resposta empurrei a janela, era a primeira vez que me atrevia a ir por ali. _

_Ela se assustou e quando nos encaramos segurava um pequeno punhal nas mãos, sorri, ainda era graciosa. Ergui as mãos em sinal de paz e ela sorriu de volta, estava assustada mas aparentemente minha visita não era indesejada._

_-Desculpe aparecer assim, eu estava passando e vi a luz acesa._

_-Não se preocupe Cavaleiro. Como vão as coisas no Templo?_

_-Tancrede e eu iremos sair em missão nos próximos dias - comecei a falar e não notei o quão empolgado estava para contar à ela a novidade - parece que as coisas estão melhorando e no Castelo?_

_-Política. Filipe está ocupado demais, violento e eu prefiro passar minhas noites aqui. Fico feliz que as coisas estejam melhorando. _

_-Violento?_

_-Ele não é o lorde que parece Landry, mas eu tenho minhas maneiras de controlá-lo. - Eu não queria imaginar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Pensar que ela se deitava com ele, dormia em seus braços, trocava carícias com Filipe me deixava confuso. Sentia raiva e ciúmes de algo que absolutamente não me pertencia. _

_-Sinto muito._

_-Não sinta. Eu estava prestes a me servir de vinho. Aceita?_

_Bebemos, conversamos sobre a vida e o grande abismo que existia entre nossas vidas reais e rimos como crianças que não tem preocupação. _

_A partir dali, eu a visitava sempre que podia. O quarto era nossa fortaleza. _

🗡️

_Nos encaramos por segundos imperceptíveis antes de Filipe anunciar minha nomeação, ele parecia feliz e nós dois, desconfortáveis._

_Brindamos e bebemos, e enquanto escutava Filipe falando sobre algumas bobagens me forçava a não olhar Joana. _

_Ela estava deslumbrante, linda, inatingível. Filipe parecia feliz demais com o avanço dos efeitos do vinho e procurava exibir igualmente a mim e Joana. _

_Naquela noite senti receio, pela primeira vez, dos rumos que nossa relação estava tomando. Primeiro o embrulho no estômago quando Filipe a beijou e depois quando cada toque das mãos dele nas dela me incomodavam muito mais do que deveriam._

_Evitei olhar seus olhos diretamente, ela parecia tão desconfortável quanto eu, me concentrei em não demonstrar o que se passava e fui surpreendido quando ela saiu do salão. A acompanhei com o olhar, sabia onde estava indo. Pouco depois também encontrei uma boa desculpa e me despedi do Rei._

_Não compartilhei meus sentimentos com ela, tinha a impressão de que falar abertamente seria tornar real algo que deveria ser mantido o mais longe possível da realidade._

_Já nos aposentos de Joana, quando ela começou a se despir na minha frente me senti acuado como nunca tinha sentido antes, nem mesmo em batalha havia sentido o medo que senti na frente dela. _

_Ela se aproximava de mim a passos rápidos e eu não conseguia racionalizar em como sair dali, minha cabeça negava veemente a aproximação dela mas meu corpo parecia que ia entrar em combustão sob a armadura. _

_Eu havia visto poucas mulheres nuas, sabia o que esperar é claro, mas ela era perfeita. _

_Quando começou a tirar minhas roupas desisti de lutar, me rendi e deixei que ela tomasse o controle que eu nunca tive. Nos beijamos como dois selvagens, seu gosto era doce e ácido, como vinho._

_Não sabia o que fazer, estava febril, transpirando sem entender como meia dúzia de velas podiam causar tanto calor._

_Sob minhas mãos seu corpo parecia frágil, e eu me perguntei como algo tão delicado e sagrado conseguia ser tão errado. Quando pedi que me orientasse, ela me guiou como se tivesse ensaiado para aquele momento. Não tive vergonha, nem medo, quando se ergueu sobre mim eu tive a certeza de que nada me daria forças para sair dali._

_Por dentro era ainda mais quente, inacreditavelmente quente. Eu me sentia entrando nos portões do inferno mas quando cheguei ao êxtase, era como se estivesse no Céu. _

_Quando me dei conta do que havíamos feito senti como se caísse de um precipício, me sentia culpado mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que não queria sair do lado de Joana nunca mais. Comecei a falar mas ela me impediu e o silêncio funcionou para colocar o turbilhão de informações que se amontoavam em minha cabeça. _

_Ela parecia tranquila, deitada ao meu lado como se nada pudesse abalar sua serenidade. Estava mais linda do que nunca, a pele alva estava manchada com algumas marcas avermelhadas e brilhava úmida de suor. Os cabelos bagunçados emolduravam o rosto delicado e eu senti que poderia ficar ali observando-a por horas a fio, mas antes disso acontecer eu precisava expor o que sentia._

_Comecei a falar e dessa vez ignorei os pedidos dela para parar. Cada palavra era como se eu me despisse e me entregasse ainda mais para ela, me entregasse para o pecado que ela representava._

🗡️


End file.
